Maybe This Time
by OzellaMarie
Summary: When two childhood friends are torn apart, life takes them on seperate journeys. Over a decade later they are reunited. A simple story of two best friends and what happens when the unexpected fall in love. A/H-Humor-Drama-Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight is the property of it's respective owner**

**Warning**

******This story is rated 'M' for Strong Language and Sexual Adult Themes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>As she sat Indian style on her father's bedroom floor, flipping through the old, worn out photo album, she instantly revisited the childhood that she left behind so many years ago.<p>

The old, tinged photograph that caught her attention took her way back, to the beginning of their friendship.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you."

"Okay. But, do we have to _kiss_?"

"I dunno. I don't think so."

"Well, don't grownups kiss? My mommy kisses my daddy. And, they do it _all_ the time."

"Yeah, but we aren't grow ups."

"But we will be when we get married, silly."

"But you're my friend, Peaches. Friends _do not_ kiss each other."

"Why not?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"So, we'll get married, but no kissing?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

"What if I want to kiss _you_?"

"That's _so_ gross! Kissing girls is _so_ gross! Girls have cooties."

"I don't have cooties!"

"Not you. _Girls_."

"I am a _girl_, silly."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend. So, no kissing."

"You are so weird, Squints."

"Nuh uh! You're weird. You wanna kiss me!"

"_So_ weird."

"Whatever, Peaches."

"Can we at least hold hands?"

"Okay. Let's hold hands."

"When we're married?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Okay."

"Why do you call me Squints?"

"Your glasses."

"What about my glasses? _They're_ cool."

"I know. But, you do that funny thing with your eyes."

"It's called squinting."

"See. That's why, Squints."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why do you call me Peaches?"

"Cause you always smell like peaches."

"It's cause the soap my mom gave me."

"I know. It's peaches, Peaches."

"I love you, Squints."

"Me too, Peaches."

"You, me best friends forever. Ever and ever, best friends forever"

"Ditto."

She smiled as the memory came flooding back of that breezy summer day, sitting by the lake with her best friend.

Flipping through more pages, she came across a few more photos that elicited a ping of sadness in her heart.

"Squints… we're moving."

"W…what? Why?"

"My Dad got a job."

"He has a job here!"

"I know. Calm down."

"This isn't fair, Peaches."

"I know. It's crap."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I dunno, Squints."

"C'mere, Peaches. Don't cry."

"But I'll miss you. You're my best friend. This is crap."

"Maybe you can move in with us."

"Already asked. My parents said no. I'm only twelve, Squints."

"So what? My mom loves you."

"I love her too. I hate mine right now."

"Don't be like that, Peaches. They love you."

"If they loved me, they'd let me stay."

"I know. It's not fair."

"What am I going to do without you, Squints?"

"I'll always be here."

"But I won't."

She smiled meekly, remembering that sad day all those fourteen years ago. God, she missed him.

Sitting back, flipping through more of her childhood, some with him and some without him, she couldn't remember a time when they were ever apart from one another.

She had missed so many years being separated from him. She wondered how he's changed, if he ever got married, or if he had children now.

They had only spoke on phone a handful of times the first year that she moved away. After that first year, she tried to contact him, even doing a Google search of his name, coming up empty handed. Every time she called the number on the brown lunch bag that he wrote it down on, it said the same thing. The number had been disconnected. The letters she'd written to him had all been returned. On the front of each returned envelope it read 'Not At This Address'. She even tried to call 411, using his mother's last name, but nothing showed up in their system. It was like they'd vanished. Still, she'd never forget that last phone.

"So, is it getting any better?"

"It's sucks, Squints. It really, really sucks."

"Why?"

"It's still too hot, the bugs are still disgusting and, everywhere I look, I _still_ see cactus. I hate it!"

"Have you made any friends at _all_?"

"No one like you. I think they all hate me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not like the rest of the girls, Squints. You should see them. The girls care more about their clothes and the boys, well, they're too busy trying to find someone to feel up. I hate it here."

"I miss you, Peaches."

"I miss you too, Squints. I want to come home. Come rescue me."

"I would if I could, Peaches."

"Why do you sound so sad, Squints?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"_Something_?"

"My mom has a new boyfriend."

"Do you like him?"

"He's okay. She's just always with him. I don't have you and I don't have her anymore. It's stupid."

"No it's not, Squints. You matter too, you know."

"He has a son. He's two years older than me."

"Is he cool?"

"He's alright. He's big. Too big."

"Whad'ya mean?"

"Nothing. He just looks swollen, like, his whole body."

"_Yuck_."

"I gotta go, Peaches. My mom's calling me for dinner."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tommorow."

"You, me best friends forever. Ever and ever, best friends forever."

"Ditto."

"Miss you, Squints."

"Love you, Peaches."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she ran her finger over the washed out photo. A photo that would always remind her of the first time her heart ever broke.

"There you are."

"I was just going through some old albums," she said, looking up at her father who looked beat to all hell.

As he walked over further, he looked down at the open section of the faded album.

"Ahh. You two were always joined at the hip. Your mother said that you two reminded her of Siamese cats. She said that you both were one heart, one soul. I never understood it, though. But, _she did_."

Choking back the emotions, she looked up at her dad and smiled, closing the photo album. "Are we ready to go?" she asked, getting up off the floor.

"Yep. I think so."

"Okay then. You know how mom was about us always being late. She'd probably be pissed if we were late for this," she chuckled even though the gesture was anything but joyous.

"Sweetheart, she loved you. You know that?"

"I know she did, Dad. It just pisses me off that she left so soon," she said, sniffling back the tears that had begun to fall. "She was too damned young."

"I know baby. I know," her dad replied, taking his daughter in his arms. "We should go."

xXx

After her mother died, her father decided to stay in Forks indefinitely, seeing as though her mother had stipulated that she wanted to be buried alongside her own mother and father when she passed.

Her father didn't think twice about the move, saying that he needed to be close to the love of his life, even if she _was_ gone. He'd said that at least living in Forks he'd be able to bring her flowers every Saturday and lay them on her headstone.

A few days after her mother's death, her father bought back the home they'd moved from fourteen years earlier. It was a miracle that it was even up for sale at the same moment he was looking for a place. A few days later they had Renee's body flown out.

As they weaved their way through the familiar streets, she felt her heart clench remembering the many buildings she had been to so many times as a child. Like the time when her mom took them to the ice cream shop. That thought alone made her chuckle out loud.

"What's so funny over there?" her father asked, nudging at her arm.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembering when mom took us to get ice cream. She about had a fit."

The memory of that rushed her.

"I want chocolate!"

"I want bubblegum!"

"You _hate_ bubblegum."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"_Dooo tooo!_"

"I hate you, Squints!"

"I hate you too, Peaches!"

"What's wrong?"

"He says I hate bubblegum and I don't. I _love_ it!"

"Then get bubblegum."

"But she hates it."

"I do not!"

"_Dooo tooo!_"

"I _really_ hate you, Squints!"

"You do not, Peaches. You _hate_ bubblegum!"

"For the love of all things simple! Just pick a fricken' flavor and get over it, you two! Shit!"

"What's wrong with your mommy, Peaches?

"I dunno, Squints."

"Peaches, your mom said a bad word."

"I know, Squints. She owes us a dollar."

When the memory faded, she couldn't help the tears that poked at her lids as she leaned her head against the cool glass of the car's window.

"She was so pissed. I bet she would've liked to have rung our necks for that stunt."

"I think she wanted to do more than ring your necks," her dad said with a smile, his eyes rimmed red from all the crying he'd done all morning. "You two together were always a handful. Kept us on our toes. His mom wasn't all too please with the two of you either. She said that she instantly sprouted grey hair when you two were together."

"Oh yeah!" she said. "I swear that woman wanted to beat us both."

Another memory made her laugh out loud.

"That is so _gross_!"

"Is not!"

"Is so! It looks…it looks like piece of wrinkled sausage. But not as brown as a sausage. Does it have an eye? Can it see me?"

"I dunno."

"That thing is _creepy_."

"No it's not. Now let me see yours."

"Um, no."

"Hey! That's no fair! I showed you mine, Peaches, now show me yours. You promised!"

"So bossy. And, no. Again."

"Why not? I bet you don't even have one."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so!"

"Then _show_ me."

"Fine, Squints! Here!"

"W...what the _heck_ is that, Peaches?"

"It's my lily."

"Your _what_?"

"My lily."

"Lily? Like the flower?"

"Yup!"

"That ugly thing does not look like a lily."

"I don't care. My mom calls it a lily, _so_, it's a lily."

"_Wait_."

"What?"

"Somethin's wrong with it!"

"What!"

"Holy cow…it's broken! Mom! Mom!"

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!"

"Hurry Mom! Hurry!"

"Okay, okay, what is….what the _hell_ are you two doing in here!"

"Her wiener is broken! _Look_ at it! It broke off!"

"Am I gunna die? I don't wanna die!"

"Oh, dear Jesus!"

"Please fix her, Mom! I don't want my best friend to die cause her wiener is broken."

"Pull em' up and come with me, you two. I'll get you some snacks and…we'll talk about this."

"Just fix her, Mom. You fix everything. We might need Elmer's glue."

"Yeah! What he said!"

"You two are going to be the death of me."

As she and her father pulled into the parking lot of the church her mother had attended as a child, she noticed the many cars parked in the lot. _Did my mom know this many people?_ _Jesus, did we make enough potato salad?_

Walking through the church doors sent chills crawling up and down her skin. _God, I hate this part_. _I need to be anywhere but here right now_.

Slipping through the doors, she was met by faces she hadn't seen in over a decade, all of which she didn't recognize. All eyes were on her and her father as they made their way down the center isle of the church. She felt uncomfortable, worn, and aged. _Please, floor. Open up and swallow my ass whole. For sucks sake, someone get me the fuck out of here_. _I hate this shit_.

As she inched her way closer to the open casket, she saw her mother's sister, Charlotte.

"C'mere, sweet girl," her aunt said with open arms.

Immediately, the flood gates opened.

"I can't believe she's gone, Aunt Lolly." The tears were effectively in full swing. "I fucking miss her so much."

"I know," her aunt said, embracing her niece tighter. "I miss her too."

"Why does God take such good people? My mom never did any harm."

"Look at me," Charlotte said, taking her nieces face in her hands. "God takes everybody, sweet girl. He just so happened to need your mom right now because his house needed more angels. She's not hurting anymore. We need to rejoice in that. You're mom's not hurting anymore."

She knew that she sounded like a petulant child, kicking and screaming, but she didn't give a rat's ass. Her mother was gone, ripped from her life, taken too soon.

As her aunt held her, the memory of that day came hurling back.

"Come sit with me, sweetheart."

"You can't leave me, Mom. This isn't fair."

"Don't cry, baby."

"It's kinda hard not to. I'm losing my mother and it isn't fucking fair."

"It's okay to be angry, sweetheart. Lord knows I am. I'm so angry at my body for getting sick and giving up."

"How could this have happened? This isn't how it should be. Not now. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, Mom."

"Shhh…I know, sweetheart. I'm not ready to leave you either, or your dad. But, I guess it's my time."

"It hurts so bad."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. If it wasn't by the grace of God, I wouldn't have had you. I wouldn't have had all the years of memories I've had with you and your father. This body was only on loan to me. It was never mine to keep forever. I was given this body to do some good on this earth and, you know what? I think I did as well as I could. I raised you to be a beautiful, successful, amazing woman. You have always, always been the best thing that's ever happened in this life of mine. You are my life, sweetheart. The best part of it. Don't you ever forget that."

"I hate this."

"I have had so many wonderful, fulfilling years on this earth. You and your father, well, you two were the absolute best things to come out of it. Anything else, well, they were all fillers. Besides, I know you'll be okay. Just promise me one thing, baby."

"What's that, Mom?"

"Don't cry over this for too long. Live your life to the fullest. Find love and fall in love. Make a gazillion babies, nurture them and love them, and please, watch over your father. He's going to need you."

"I promise."

"I love you. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, Mom. So much."

"I'm tired, baby. Can you please send in your dad? I need to see his face. I need to sleep."

That memory was engrained in her memory, staking claim, and making a nice cushy home in her mind, with the promise to never die or fade away. She would always remember the day she watched her father crawl in that hospital bed with the only woman he'd ever loved, kiss her tenderly on the lips, and wept for dear life as her own slipped from her body. This memory would never subside.

Her eyes flickered open and adjusted as reality crept its way back up, realizing that today was the day she was burying the woman she had always admired.

Pulling away from her aunt, she padded her way to the front of the church, standing at the podium, next to her mother's enlarged photo, and cleared her throat as she spoke into the microphone.

"If everyone could please take a seat, I'd like to say a few words about my mother. Renee Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have the first chapter of 'Maybe This Time'. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Until next time...**

**OzellaMarie  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>The food was brought out in droves, heaping piles of sustenance that Bella had no intension on consuming. All she wanted to do was to sink into bed and let the world slip away for the next several days. She watched as the reception goers piled their plates high. <em>These people are vultures<em>.

Every person that attended her mother's funeral showed up to the reception, eating, talking, and giving their condolences in passing. She plastered on a fake smile, shaking hands with those that offered, most of them saying "My Isabella how you've grown" while others said "You probably don't remember me, but…" The fact of the matter was she didn't recognize a soul. Not a one.

She momentarily searched for his face, wondering if he'd shown up. Truth be told, she probably wouldn't recognize him even if he had. Hell, he probably forgot about her after the last decade. Then again, he probably moved.

Walking over to the sofa, she was met by a woman holding a baby.

"Bella?"

"Um, yeah?"

"It's me, Jessica. Jessica Stanley. Well, Jessica Newton now," the woman offered, smiling softly. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Bella shook her head. "Sorry. I don't."

"We went to school together. I had really big buck teeth and the most horrible red rimmed glasses on the face of the earth."

Bella searched her memory, trying hard to place the woman in front of her when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Buck Tooth Jess?"

"In the flesh!" Jessica said, flashing Bella a straight, Colgate white smile that looked far from screwed up.

"Holy crap! Jess, you look phenomenal," Bella genuinely offered.

"Thanks," Jessica chuckled, bouncing a baby girl on her hip.

"Yours?" Bella asked, her eyes flickering to the infant.

"Yep. All mine. Her name's Laruen Marie," she said, smiling at her little girl.

"She's precious," Bella said, running her fingers over the child's head.

"Isn't she the cutest? I named her after my best friend. You might remember her. Lauren Mallory?"

Bella bit her lip, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"No worries. She was kind of an outcast like I was. We hung out all the time together."

"Is she here with you?" Bella asked, craning her head, trying to find the woman in question.

"Um, no. She and her husband, Tyler, well, they passed away a couple years ago in a car accident," Jessica said, sadness creeping along her features.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry, Jessica. I truly am."

"Thanks, Bella. Well, listen. I'm really sorry for your loss. From what I remember about your mom, she was a really nice lady. It's a shame that she was taken so soon. Everyone around here loved her."

"Thank you."

"Well, I should go look for my husband. He's around here somewhere. Probably eating his weight in chicken. He's not as fit as he used to be," Jessica said, sidling little Lauren closer to her. Glancing back she said, "Take care, Bella."

Bella watched as Jessica and her baby moved to the other side of the room when she remembered something.

"That girl has funny teeth, Peaches."

"She does."

"Her glasses look crooked. And they're really, really red."

"They are."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Squints."

"_Something_?"

"I was just thinkin'."

"Bout what, Peaches?"

"Maybe I should be a tooth fixer."

"Why?"

"So I can fix that girl's teeth, Squints."

"Why would you do _that_?"

"So people will stop making fun of her, Squints. Plus, she never smiles. Maybe we should be friends with her."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause you're mine, Peaches. You're _my_ friend. I don't wanna share."

"You are _such_ a boy, Squints"

"Whatever, Peaches."

"Whatever yourself."

Bella found herself smiling, shaking her head at the faded childhood memory of the boy that had engulfed her whole heart, when a torrent of sadness crashed down on her heart. _I need to get out of here_.

Walking into the kitchen, through the door that separated the kitchen and the dining room, Bella sucked in a short breath and grabbed her purse. Her Aunt Charlotte was standing against the counter, retrieving a pitcher of iced tea.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I need to get some air. Could you tell my dad that I'll call him later? I can't be here right now. It's too damned stuffy. I'll clean everything up tomorrow."

"Sure, sweet girl. I'll do that. And don't worry about the cleaning, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Aunt Lolly. Tell dad to call me on my cell if he needs me."

"Stay safe, Bella."

"We'll do."

xXx

Big E's Bar and Grill was tacky, and that was putting it lightly. The red leather that covered the barstools was ripped here and there, looking as though one too many fat asses had rubbed against them. The dingy wallpaper was a throwback to the seventies with gold painted flecks. The bar top look like it had been through hell and back with all the carving laid in to it, no doubt by drunken patrons. The Budwiser sign, behind the bartender, was missing the first three letters, leaving the word _wiser_ on display lit up by blue lights. That was shit was laughable, even more so that it was in a bar.

The bartender rounded the corner, just as Bella slid onto a barstool.

"Hey there! What can I get ya?" the bartender asked.

"You have any Southern Comfort?"

The bartender smiled, waving his arms out to his sides. "It's a bar."

"Well, how about a couple shots."

"Straight? You sure you don't want anything mixed with it?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Nope. Just the shots," Bella said, letting out an exhausted breath that she'd been holding.

"You got it," the bartender said, turning his back to her.

Bella watched as the big, burly man maneuvered around, grabbing two shot glasses and pouring the smooth liquid. She couldn't help but look at him. He was huge. Extremely huge. His arms visibly bulged out from underneath the sleeves of his white t-shirt. His neck was also enormous, and she couldn't bypass his ass. It was a nice ass. Even though big, buffed out men were not Bella's type, this man was very good looking. He reminded her of the Incredible Hulk.

She set her elbows on the top of the bar and ran her hands through her hair, feeling defeated and slightly lost. She wasn't aware that the bartender had returned, placing her shots in front of her.

"You alright? You seem a little preoccupied."

Bella's head snapped up and she was met by crystal blue eyes.

"Everything okay?" he asked, seemingly concerned, not at all like other bartenders she'd met in the past, sleazy and perverted.

"Fine thanks."

He smiled at her. "Okay, well, enjoy. If you need anything else, just holler."

"Is it always so dead in here?"

"Eh, not always," he said, whipping the bar rag over his shoulder. "Still kind of early, but it should pick up in a few hours."

Bella threw back her second shot of southern liquidly goodness. "Place is kind of rundown, don't ya think?"

A quick blush ran over the Hulk's features. She couldn't understand why he'd be embarrassed about her comment. _Unless he owns the bar, dumbass!_

Bella's inner bitchy voice had caused her eyes to snap up to the blushing man who's features seemed to have morphed into something between constipation and horror. _Way to go, B! You really know how to make a man's ego shrivel up_.

"Oh my God," she whispered, shaking her head. "This is _your_ place."

He placed a hand behind his neck, rubbing it nervously. "Yep. She's mine. Not much to look at, but, she pays the bills."

Bella stuck her face in her hands. "I am so, so sorry," she said, finally looking up at him. "That was extremely rude. I absolutely don't have a verbal filter."

"It's all good," the Hulk said, with a chuckle. "I just bought it from the previous owners and, well…" he paused, looking around, "she needs more than a little work. Kinda hoping to put my brother to work when he gets home. Plus, I've been looking for a professional to come in here and spruce the place up, but there aren't many of those around here."

"That's understandable. Can I get another?" Bella asked, nodding toward the Southern Comfort.

The Hulk gripped the bottle and sat it in front of Bella.

"Be my guest, hun."

Bella nodded and poured herself another shot, mesmerized by its smooth flow.

"So," she started, taking a gulp of the liquid. "Your brother at school or something? You said that you're waiting for him to get home to help you."

A wave of sadness swept across the Hulk's features. _There you go again, Einstein! You sure do know how to fuck with the male physique._

"Did I say something wrong," she asked, mulling over his expression. "I mean, if it's better for all parties concerned, I can shut the fuck up now." A small giggle escaped Bella's lips, as she felt the numbness flow through her body. _Damn, this shit is good!_

"Nah, it's okay," the Hulk said, snapping out of his thoughts. "My brother isn't in school." A quiet calm washed over him. "He's, um, been in Iraq for the past three years. My family and I haven't seen him since he left. And I sure can't wait for his ass to get home."

As Bella listened, the non-fuzzy portion of her brain kicked in as another faded memory swept through her mind.

"I'm gonna be a soldier."

"A _what_?"

"A soldier, Peaches."

"Why do you wanna be a soldier? Don't they have to fight and stuff?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"So why do you wanna be a soldier, Squints?"

"I dunno. To make you and my family safe. I wanna be just like G.I. Joe!"

"Then who will I be?"

"You can be the girl I save."

"You always have the best ideas, Squints."

"I know. Hey! You wanna play G.I. Joe?"

"Okay!"

She remembered Squints always wanting to save the world. He was fearless and, more, he was her Squints._ My friend the hero_.

"Must've been some friend," the Hulk said, a smile playing across his lips.

Bella's eyes snapped up to the bulky bartender. _Did I really said that out loud?_

"Yeah, he was. My best friend to be exact. We did everything together." Her smile increased as she talked about her Squints. God, she missed him.

"How long have you two been friends?" the Hulk asked.

"All our lives I suppose, although I haven't seen him in a very long time." Bella's heart clenched as she relayed those words. And then, the verbal diarrhea stated. "We used to do everything together. Our parents even had a field day with us. We were considered 'Double Trouble' everywhere we went." She laughed. "Every time our moms would take us in a store together, the people working there would always have a horrid look on their faces. Now that I think about it, that shit was hilarious." Another laugh escaped her. "We were a force to be reckoned with. _That's_ for sure."

"How long has it been since you two have seen each other?" the Hulk asked, suspicion clearly evident by his furrowed brows.

Bella poured her fifth shot, having drank the fourth during her ramblings, and downed it greedily.

"A long, long time. Since the day I moved away from this tiny town."

The bartender knitted his brows even further. "You used to live here?"

"Yep." Bella said. "A long, long time ago. Actually, it seems like ages ago. A lot 's changed around here and, a lot hasn't."

"Explains why I haven't seen you around here before," the Hulk said. "I'd remember such a pretty face as yours."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the man in a playful, drunken manner and asked, "Are you flirting with me, Hulk?" She was feeling the effects of the Southern goodness swift and with a vengeance. _You'll be feeling its wrath in the morning, dumbass!_

"Did you just call me the Hulk?"

The boisterous laugh that came from the bartender's mouth jolted Bella in her seat. She hadn't expected that.

"Glad that I amuse you, Hulk," said Bella, tipping her empty shot glass toward the man. "Hey! Who drank my shit?" she asked, looking from side to side, clearly more inebriated than she expected to get. Goddamned liquor stealers."

"Yep. You're funny as hell, and completely shitfaced," the Hulk said. "How's about I get you some coffee to, um, even things out a bit?" he asked, slowly pulling the bottle of liquor away, hoping Bella wouldn't notice. She didn't.

"My Squints liked the nickname I gave him. Squints," she said with a sigh, remembering the boy she was forced to leave behind. "He never got mad about it. Squints, he was my best friend."

Immediately, the man behind the counter was hit by a ton of bricks as he realized who the drunken woman was sitting in his bar. But, he had to clarify.

"What's your name, hun? He asked, waiting for confirmation.

"Bella Swan."

"So, B, did you ever have a nickname?" he asked.

"B? I like that! And, yes, I did have a nickname but only my Squints ever called me it," Bella said, letting out an exaggerated yawn.

"What was it?" the bartender asked.

"My Squints called me…_Peaches_." Bella couldn't contain the smile that plastered to her face as she said the words. _Shit, I feel sick. Oh God! I think I'm gonna throw up…_

It was then that Bella noticed, even through her drunken haze, that the bartender's eyes widened and a toothy smile appear across his face. _Please don't say you farted! Please don't say you farted! Yep, he farted!_

"What are you doing Saturday night, B?"

"Um, you asking me out, Hulk?" Another giggle escaped her lips.

A boisterous laugh thundered from the man's throat. "Well, yes. Actually, no."

"Yes. No. Which one is it, Hulk? Cause in about two seconds flat, my ass is gonna be out. So, spill it, skillet," she said, gracing the man with a wide-mouthed yawn.

"Actually, I'm having a party here on Saturday and, well, I thought you might like to come. You know, have a few drinks, some food, and maybe cut up a rug. What do you say?"

Bella blew out a breath and sputtered her lips. "I dunno. Not really here for R and R. I kinda need to spend some time with my dad before I head home. I shouldn't even be _here_ right now. Drowning my issues in a bottle isn't what I had in mind for my stay."

"Yeah. I'm real sorry about your mom, B. I didn't know her personally, but my mom did. She said that your mom was an amazing lady.

"Yeah, she was pretty awesome." Thoughts of her mother flitted across her mind. _God, I miss here. _"I should head back to the hotel. Thanks for the drinks, Hulk, and the chatter," she said, fishing through her purse for a twenty. "How did you know that the woman buried the other day was my mother?"

"Same last name," he said, lifting a brow. "Kinda hard not to put two and two together. The bartender saw what Bella was doing and reached across the bar top, placing his hand over hers. "It's on me, B. No worries."

Bella smiled. "Thanks," she said, scooching off the stool. "You're a good guy."

"You didn't drive did you?"

"Nope. Walked from the hotel."

"Need an escort back?"

"No thanks," Bella declined, not that she was worried that the guy would do something to her, she needed to be alone. "You got a bar to run and I think I can make it across the street. If you hear screaming, call the Calvary."

Zipping up her hoodie and grabbing her purse, Bella made slow strides to the door.

"How about Saturday, B? You gonna come? Eight o'clock?"

"What's the occasion?" she asked, looking back, trying to focus on his face.

"My brother's coming home. It's his welcome home party."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Nope. Just bring your smile and an appetite. Oh, and your dancing shoes!"

"I'll try, Hulk. Not making any promises though. Me and dancing. Well, that equals a mixture of broken limbs and fat lips. And I'm not talking about my own," Bella said, giggling, when she finally realized something. "Hey, Hulk?"

"Yeah, B?"

"What's your name?"

"Emmett. My name is Emmett Cullen. And it's been a real pleasure meeting you, B."

"Likewise. Take care, Emmett."

"See you Saturday, B!"

That night, lying drunkenly comfortable in the hotel's plush king-sized bed, Bella dreamt about beautiful angels and squinty eyed boys.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Until next time...**

**OzellaMarie  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Eggs and bacon, Bells?"<p>

"You gonna try your hand at cooking again, Dad?"

"Laugh it up girl, but someday you're gonna appreciate your dear ole' dad's cooking."

"I do appreciate your cooking, Dad! Or at least the trying aspect of it!" Bella yelled from the upstairs bathroom as she got ready for the day. "What I don't appreciate is the gas it gives me!"

"Har, Har!"

Bella had been staying at Charlie's, following the day after her drunken stupor when she was at Big E's Bar and Grill. Charlie had decided that he wanted to go through Renee's belongings to see what Bella wanted before she left to go back to New York. They spent the rest of the week sorting through clothes, pictures, and jewelry that had belonged to Renee. By Saturday, they hadn't accomplished a thing. The boxes sat where they were left, stacked up against the living room wall. Before Renee passed, she told Charlie that she wanted her clothes donated to a women's shelter. Neither Charlie nor Bella could find the heart to let her things go.

"Smells good and nothing smells burnt!" Bella playfully said to her father, as she rounded the corner, entering the kitchen.

"Very funny, young lady," Charlie poked at his daughter. "Sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Scrambled is good. Need some help, dad?"

"Nope. Almost done, Bells. Looks like today's gonna be a dry one. I can't remember a day when Forks was ever dry," Charlie said, looking out the kitchen's small window.

"Tell me about it. It seemed like it always rained in this place," Bella said as she flipped open the weekend newspaper. "You planning on going fishing with Harry today? Maybe take the boat out?"

"Don't feel like fishin' today," Charlie said, as he whipped the eggs. "Thought I'd just hang out here, maybe mow the yard."

Bella laid the newspaper on the table. She hated seeing her father cooped up in the house all day every day. Her mother's death had taken a toll on both of them.

"You got any plans for today?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing much. I was invited to some get-together later on tonight."

"Sounds fun," said Charlie, sliding Bella's plate in front of her. "Anyone I know?"

"Probably not. I don't think he and his family lived here before we moved," Bella said, taking a bite of her scrambled eggs. "His name's Emmett Cullen. Pretty nice guy. He owns Big E's Bar and Grill."

"Isn't that the place on Main Street?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a dump. Apparently he just bought it," Bella said. "Needs a lot of work."

"Hmm," Charlie mused, sipping his black tar. "Sounds like he needs an interior designer. You know, someone who knows what _she's_ doing."

Bella's eyes darted up to her father. He was smiling. Well, he was smirking. _Sly devil._

"What are you getting at, Dad?" Bella asked, knowing perfectly well what her father was referring to. "You have that glint in your eye. The one you get when you have something up your sleeve.

Just then, Bella realized that this was the first time, since her mother's death, that she's seen not only a smile on Charlie's face, but a spark of hope.

"Nothing," Charlie waved her off still smiling like a clown. "I just thought…"

"I know what you're thinking, Dad. If I take the job, I'd be able to stay longer. But, I wasn't offered a job," Bella reminded Charlie. "Besides, I need to get back to New York next week. I probably have tons of work waiting for me there."

"I know, Bells. I just thought that maybe I could find a way to get you to stay a little while longer." Charlie's smile faded as the words of defeat slipped through his lips. "I'm just gonna miss you, girl."

Nothing more was mentioned on the subject, as Bella thanked Charlie for a wonderful breakfast-one she hoped didn't send her to the restroom within ten minutes of consumption-and headed out the door.

Bella knew that leaving Charlie would be the hardest thing she'd have to do, considering he'd be alone. They were both still grieving, but she knew that the loneliness could very well take its toll on her father.

But Bella needed to work. Work kept her brain busy. Work kept her from crying. Work kept her sane.

"Thanks for breakfast, Dad," she said, kissing her father on the forehead. "Don't stay in the house too much today. Enjoy the sun."

"I'll try, Bells."

Slipping into the seat of her rental car, Bella knew exactly what she needed to do. After fishing out her cell, scrolling through her contacts, she punched in the number that she was looking for.

"Belly Boo! I have been trying to call you! What the hell? Is your cell phone shoved up your ass and set to vibrate?"

"Pipe down Alice. You're going to give yourself an aneurism," Bella said, chuckling into the phone. "I've been slightly busy."

"I know," the hyperactive pixie said, taking a breath. "How was the, you know, funeral?"

"All things considered, it was nice. A little claustrophobic, but nice. Part of me wished that my dad and I could've been alone through the entire thing. You know, to mourn. Say our goodbyes in private."

"Wish I could've been there to help out. Shit's been crazy here," Alice admitted. "We've got two new jobs and, let me tell ya, the clients are super spastic. We're talking fuddy duddy's to the nth degree! These bitches are going to give me crackheaditis by the time the jobs are done!"

Bella had wished-for a moment-that she hadn't called to check in. Two new jobs, especially back in New York, was not what she wanted. At. All.

"Jobs? Did you already accept them?"

A sound of shock came from the other end of the phone. "Of course I did Bella! You told me when you left that you wanted to immerse yourself in your work when you got back. So, immerse you will, my dear! Besides, we need the work. My wallet is getting slightly sparse, if ya know what I mean. My credit cards are lonely. They need some Benjamin's to keep them company! And by the way, Rosalie is getting on my damned nerves! That airheaded dimwit is gonna get a stiletto up her ass, and soon!"

The silence that followed Alice's chattering, and threats of death by stiletto, didn't go unnoticed.

"Uh oh," Alice murmured. "What's up? You quiet like this is never a good thing."

"Nothing," Bella replied. "Tell me about the jobs."

Alice Brandon was a firecracker to say the least. With her spiky, black hair and small pixie-like frame, Alice had a never ending supply of energy. She and Bella had become best friends since their first year in college. They both had attended NYU, taking design and business, even sharing a dorm room together the entire four years. After graduation, Alice's family gave them the start up money for their business, Breaking Dawn Designs, and stayed on as silent partners. A year later, the company had taken off at full speed. Both women were able to pay back what Alice's parents had put out, leaving both Bella and Alice the sole owners.

Just after their first year in business, Bella and Alice had hired ten employees and even expanded their business by purchasing a shop in upstate New York. It worked out well for them and business couldn't have been better.

The air-headed dimwit that Alice so lovingly referred to was Rosalie Hale. Being hired on as a personal assistant, to both ladies, was something that Bella questioned from day one. Although Rosalie was beautiful, it didn't escape Bella that the woman seemed short a few screws. But, she was always available when called. The three of them immediately became friends, even though Alice threatened to ram a stiletto up Rosalie's ass more than twice a day.

"One is for a Mrs. Siobhan. She's a piranha, that one. Anyhoo, she needs her foyer done, and the other is for a Mrs. Peterson who wants her, um, playroom remodeled," Alice said.

"Playroom? A child's playroom?" Bella had never done a child's room before so this would be a first.

"Oh no, Belly Boo," Alice said with a sigh. "This playroom has, um, how should I say it…chains, whips, and paddles," Alice said, a little too breathy if you asked Bella.

"What the fuck, Alice? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope! And I have got to see that shit!" The squeal that erupted from Alice made Bella shake her head.

"Alice, think about what that woman must be doing in there!" I _don't even want to think about what that woman does in there!_

"I know! Could you imagine? Naked sexy men suspended to the walls by leather straps just waiting to get their asses whipped. My vag is quivering just think about it! Oh God! I think I need some Duracell lovin'!"

"You are sick and twisted, my friend," Bella said.

"I know this, Belly Boo. But, that is some fuck hot shit!" Another squeal that erupted from Alice caused Bella pull her cell phone back. "We _need_ to take this job! My ovaries are begging you. My vagina needs some visuals. The drought has gone on for too long!" The serious tone in Alice's voice made Bella smile.

Bella sighed. "Then _you_ take it. I don't want to touch anything that might or might not have spooge caked on it." Bella shuddered at the thought.

Alice was in full-on squeals. "Spank you very much my dear best friend. So, when are you coming home? Since I'm taking on the pleasure palace, you're gonna need to get with the piranha about her foyer. Take a can of mace with you for that one. You might need to beat a bitch."

Bella took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm coming home anytime soon."

Bella waited for the inevitable shriek. She didn't have to wait long for that one.

An ear busting screech from Alice caused Bella to jerk in her seat, almost making her run off the side of the road, as she pulled into the parking lot.

"What! What do you mean that you aren't coming home? Are you fucking with me? Am I being punked? Ashton! Where the fuck are you!

Bella placed the car in park and settled into her seat. "No I'm not coming home. And no you're not being punked. There's a potential job here in Forks. If I can land it, I'd like to take it. Help the owner out."

"First of all Bella, and without sounding like a fuddy duddy myself, we only take on high end clientele. That's where the money is," Alice reminded. "You, my dear friend, are in BFE which, from my understanding, _has no money_."

"I know Al. But this is something that I could do and I'm pretty sure that it would help out the owner. The place is an eyesore inside and out. It might even help the community business' if it was fixed up. Not to mention, I could spend more time with Charlie. You should've seen him this morning when I talked about going home next week. It broke my heart. Plus, I'm not over this shit. I need more time."

There was a moment of silence, followed by a sigh. "Well, since you put it that way, you might as well do it. Besides, I know your dad needs you right now. I'll just get Maria to help out with the foyer job. I'm sure she can handle it. What about an assistant? Oh, wait! I'm sending Rosalie out on the first flight to Forks. I think I can even get her on the redeye. You take her. She's bugging the hell outta me. I swear to _any_ God that will listen, that woman needs a lobotomy! Sometimes I just want to shove her up my ass and bust a wet one!"

"That last part was wrong on so many levels. It ranked high on the gag-o-meter."

"Whatever. But Bella, I can only take so much of that woman. When she's drunk, I can deal with her better. She just stares off in space and doesn't speak. The sad thing is she gets drunk just off Boone's Farms. Who does that? Whatever, she's a drunk mute. That shit works for me, Bella. It works."

"Oh, you love her, Al."

"You know that and I know that, but let's never, ever tell _her_ that."

"Well, thanks for understanding, Alice. And please have Rosalie come out here as soon as she can catch a flight. I could use her help."

"Sure thing, Belly Boo. So, how long do you think that you'll be out there?"

"Not sure. I need to talk to the owner first and see what he says. What I do know is that this place needs a lot of work. The inside is horrible looking. The outside looks just as bad. I felt like I needed to be smoking a big fatty just to be able to deal with the decor," Bella said as she stared at the deteriorating building in front of her.

"Well, get on it blue bonnet! I'm sure that when you're done with it, you'll make it look like a million bucks. Call me if you need anything. Gotta run! The pleasure palace is calling my name! Alice! Alice! Plus, I gotta blonde to ship off! "

Bella giggled. "Love you, Alice."

"Love ya too, Belly Boo!"

Bella found Emmett standing behind the bar, with his back toward her, drying off some glasses as she walked up and slid onto a tattered stool.

"You said that you're looking for a professional."

Emmett quickly turned on his heels, dropping a glass as he did. "Fuck!"

Bella immediately wished she hadn't scared the guy.

"I am so, so sorry! Here," she said, swiftly getting up from the stool, walking behind the counter, "let me help you."

"You scared the shit outta me, B!"

"Yeah. I guess I have the effect," she said, chuckling.

After the glass was cleaned up, Bella returned to the stool she was sitting in, while Emmett joined her.

The place was once again dead.

"You were saying, B?"

"I'd like to offer my services, for a small fee, of course. Nothing major, but we can discuss that later."

"Um. I might be a little outta the loop, but what kind of services are we talking about here?" Emmett asked, perching a brow. "Cause it almost sounds like you're offering paid sex, B."

Bella gasped. "No! No, no, no! Shit, it did sound like that, huh?"

Emmett let out a huge guffaw. "So I take it sex isn't the service that you were offering."

"No, actually it's something better than that," she said, fishing through her bag for a business card. "Here."

Emmett took the card and perused it. It took a moment to click but, as soon as the pieces fell into place, he shot her a knowing look.

"You're an interior designer?" he asked, a smile growing on his lips.

"I own Breaking Dawn Designs in New York. Well, I co-own it with my friend Alice. But, yeah, I am an interior designer. And, I'd like to offer my services to get this place to where it should be," she said.

"Breaking Dawn Designs, huh?" he asked, still looking at the business card as he chewed on his bottom lip. "I dunno, B. I don't think I can afford what you'd probably charge me. I've heard some pretty good things about your company from my mom's circle of friends, but I also heard that you're pretty steep on your prices. I do appreciate the offer though," he said, handing the card back to her.

"You're right," she said, holding her hands up. "Our prices _are_ pretty steep. But, to be honest, it really isn't about the money here."

Emmett eyed Bella with vast curiosity. "If it's not about the money, then what's it about?"

Bella smiled. "Helping out a friend who's trying to make a living. You're trying. That's a good enough a reason for me. What's your budget like?"

Emmett blew out a breath. "Budget? I really haven't thought about a budget. I mean, I was looking at around twenty thousand and nothing beyond that."

Bella thought about this. Twenty thousand wouldn't get this dump very far. Hell, she wasn't even sure what little it _would_ cover, especially with the team she'd need to hire. But ultimately, she'd make do.

"I could work with that amount," Bella said. "I think we could get this place looking real good by the time I'm done with it."

"Are you fucking serious?" Emmett couldn't contain the excitement building in his chest.

"As a heart attack. Besides, I have some extra materials in New York that are just sitting around, collecting dust, so, I'll just have them shipped here. That will cut some of the costs. Plus, I know someone who owns a construction company in Seattle that owes me a favor. I can get a work crew out here for nothing. I can make this work."

"You are an angel, you know that!" Emmett was out of his seat before Bella noticed, gripping her by the waist and pulling her in for a bear hug, swinging her tiny body around in a puke inducing twirl.

"Jesus!" she squeaked, trying to catch her breath. "Need. To. Breath. Gonna. Puke."

Emmett set Bella on her feet, as he released her from the bone crushing hug. As Bella tried to stop the onset of vomit that was threatening to release, she noticed tears forming in the corners of Emmett's eyes, just before he placed his hands on her cheeks and spoke.

"You will never know how much this means to me, B. Never," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You are absolutely heaven sent."

"Well," she said, straightening out her shirt, "don't thank me yet. There's a lot of work to be done."

"Sure. Of course," said Emmett, as a thought crossed him. "Will we have to close down while you're making the place pretty?"

"Nope. We'll just work around the customers. Probably do more of the construction work at night. I need to hire some guys and get a crew in here. Come up with some ideas, Emmett. Let me know what you want and I'll work out the rest. But I gotta run. I think I have an assistant to pick up from the airport later."

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Um, free dinners and drinks. How does that sound? A girl's gotta eat!"

As Bella made her way toward the door, Emmett hollered, "We'll do! Hey, you coming to the party tonight, B?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Hey, B?"

"Yeah, Emmett?"

"So, does this mean you're staying in Forks?"

Bella smiled. "I guess it does."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there ya go...<strong>

**How many of you expected the reunion to happen in this chapter? For those of you in class who raised your hands, did you really think that I would make it happen that quick? Okay, so maybe I am that obvious!...=)**

**I'd like to tank you all for reading, reviewing, rec'ing this story, and throwing it on your alerts lists. I have such awesome readers. Love you all!**

**Until next time...**

**OzellaMarie  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

* * *

><p>By five o'clock, Bella found herself squeezing through the hoards of people at the airport in Seattle. Alice wasn't kidding when she said that she was sending Rosalie on the first flight out of New York. After talking to Alice on the phone, she apparently called the airlines at quickly as her fingers could tap at the numbers. Not to mention, the flight that Alice booked for Rosalie was a non-stopper with a non-refundable ticket. Bella chuckled at Alice's persistence.<p>

Bella finally made her way through the airport as she found the right terminal. Sitting down on one of the blue plastic chairs-the one's that make your ass hurt-Bella waited and people watched.

People watching had been something that she and her Squints used to do when they were kids. They'd find someone interesting looking and guess something about the person. Usually, it was the same people that lived in Forks, but each time they guessed something different.

She laughed at the memory…

"I think she's a fairy."

"She's not a fairy, Peaches."

"Is too."

"Is not. She doesn't have any wings."

"Yes she does. Look on her back. There's wings."

"That's her backpack."

"Yeah. And Tinker Bell is on her backpack. So, she has wings."

"Okay. I guess she does."

"What about him?"

"He's a soldier."

"How can you tell?"

"His boots."

"His boots don't make him a soldier."

"But they could."

"I guess you're right, Squints."

"I'm always right, Peaches.

As Bella thoughts lingered, she was pulled away by cries and sobbing at the far end of the terminal gates.

Off to the far left of the vast room, a woman was weeping, throwing out her arms-tossing the welcome home sign aside- as a very tall man threw himself at her, engulfing the woman's entire body with his large arms. He was dressed in military attire. His hair, from what Bella could see of it, was a tinted brown, almost looking as though it was growing back from its buzz cut that Bella was sure the military had required him to have. His large, green utility bag was tossed to the ground with a pair of black issued boots tied around the straps.

Bella watched in rapt fascination as the woman cried and clung to the man, while another gentleman with lighter colored hair stroked the woman's back in a soothing manner. Bella noticed that he was crying as well.

Cheers and claps could be heard around the terminal gates, as patrons and passengers applauded the soldier. It was a cadence of sound that was a combination of joy and appreciation from the onlookers.

The soldier and his party slowly made their way across the terminal gates, trying to reach the baggage claim. As the trio passed by Bella, the soldier briefly looked at her. Bella couldn't help but stare back at him as a flood of emotions washed over her entire body. He looked familiar. _So familiar_. But she couldn't place his face or his jade green eyes that were gazing at her. The man looked at her quizzically but then shook his head, knitting his eyebrows, and smiling at Bella as he drifted off into the sea of people.

Bella was brought out of her musing when she realized that another flight had just landed, sending its crowd of passengers from the gate. As soon as Bella saw her, much to her horror, she began to shake her head. _Fucking Alice_.

"Bella! Bella!" Rosalie yelped, waving her arm in the air, dragging herself toward her boss.

As Bella looked over her assistant, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Nice outfit."

"Alice picked it out for me! You like it? She said that I'd need it out here. But, I don't know. The weather looks great outside," Rosalie said, peering through the airport window. "Oh well! She was only trying to help."

Rosalie was dressed-courtesy of one Alice Brandon-for a blizzard. Her long blonde hair was completely pinned up covered by a purple furry hat with furry ear flaps. Her purple ski jacket seemed to engulf her petit frame, making her head look like that thing at the end of the movie Beetlejuice. Even her purple galoshes were a sight to behold. And let's not forget the oversized purple ski pants. All in all, poor Rosalie looked like something Barney the dinosaur had crapped out. It was a hideous sight.

"Everyone's staring at me, Bella," Rosalie said, as they made their way from baggage claim to the airport exit.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and smiled. "It's the hat Rosalie. That hat rocks," she lied, shoving Rosalie's bag in the car.

During the car ride, Rosalie ditched the hat and the coat, saying-in her own words-that it was too stinkin' hot in the car and that she was going to melt away like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"So Bella, where are we heading?" Rosalie asked, twirling a lock of her blonde hair between her fingers.

"Actually, I've got this party to attend. Thought you'd like to go with me," Bella said.

"Ooooh! _A party_! How exciting!" Rosalie bounced in her seat, giggling like a school girl. "It's going to be so much fun. Who's party is it?"

"A friend of mine. He owns a bar in town. It's his brother's welcome home party."

"Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"Him."

"Who him?"

"The brother. Where did he go?"

"Oh," Bella said, already feeling dizzy from the line of questioning. "Iraq."

"God bless you," Rosalie said, smiling and staring out the windshield as they drove down the highway.

"What?" Bella was fucking clueless by that point.

"You sneezed. I said God bless you," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at Bella's obvious brain fart.

Bella slapped her forehead. "I did not sneeze. I said, he was in Iraq."

"Who was in Iraq?"

"Never mind, Rosalie. Never. Mind."

As they reached the Port Angeles city limits, a thought crossed Bella's mind.

"Roaslie?"

"Yeah, Bella?" Rosalie answered, bopping her head to Katie Perry's California Girls.

"Did Alice help you pack for the trip? Or did _you_ pack your stuff?"

"Oh gosh no!" Rosalie answered.

Bella clenched her teeth, ready to smack the woman upside the head for her short, confusing answers.

"What do you mean _gosh no_?" Bella asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, Bella, it's simple. I don't have a sense of fashion. We all know that," she said, giggling at her own words. "So, Alice said…"

_Fucking Alice!_

"Please don't tell me that she packed them for you," Bella said, almost begging the woman to confirm this was so.

"Sure she did! She said that she'd pick out the bestest wardrobe she could find," Rosalie said, looking at Bella and placing a hand on Bella's arm. "I trust her totally!"

_I will kill Alice later! I will kill Alice later!_

As they passed the only mall in Port Angeles, Bella asked, "What color were the clothes?"

"Um," Rosalie said, tapping her finger to her chin. "Purple."

"And you didn't see anything wrong with that?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Well, at first I was like "Boy Alice, you sure do like a lot of Purple" and she was like "Well, purple is a…" wait, what was the word she used? Oh yeah! _Devine_. Anyways, she was like "Well, purple is a divine color on you, Rosalie" and I was like "You are so awesome Alice!" and she was like "I know!"

_And I was like…And I was like…And I was like…Shut the fuck up!_

With a monstrous headache on the rise, Bella took a deep breath and let her next words slip out of her mouth very, very slowly. "Do _all_ the clothes look like the ones you are wearing right now?"

_There she goes with that Goddamned chin tapping again! _

"Um…Yep!"

As quickly as the words left the Rosalie's mouth, Bella was hitting her breaks and making a u-turn. Two point five seconds later they were pulled into the mall parking lot.

"What are we doing here, Bella?"

"Shopping. It's on Alice."

One hour and four hundred dollars later, Rosalie finally had a decent _and_ expensive wardrobe. Bella had made Rosalie change in the women's bathroom in the mall, seeing as though they were an hour late getting to the party at Emmett's bar. She was slightly peeved that she hadn't gotten a chance to change _her_ clothes, but instead figured that the outfit she was already wearing, jeans, a white cotton t-shirt, and her white Chuck's, would have to do. She would also have to make do with brushing her hair and freshening up her make-up in the car as well. _I will kill Alice later!_

They made it to the bar exactly an hour and twenty minutes late.

The parking lot in front of the bar was packed. It seemed like all of Forks finest was out in droves tonight to welcome home the small town hero. Luckily, Bella found a parking spot close to the entrance. Walking a mile was not an option after the day she had.

Before they entered the bar her cell phone beeped. _Alice._

**Did the creature from the Ditz Lagoon get there yet? **_**A.**_

**Yes she did. And you owe me 4 Benjamins! **_**B.**_

**For what! **_**A.**_

**New clothes for Rosalie, asshole! **_**B.**_

**Oh that! LOL… **_**A.**_

**Laugh it up! **_**B.**_

Before Alice could respond, Bella ended the call. She was not in the mood for Alice's Rosalie bashing session, especially if she was going to be in a room with a bunch of people she didn't know. Well, besides Emmett.

There were wall to wall people inside the bar as soon as Bella and Rosalie entered. Bella immediately pulled Rosalie over to the bar stools. Behind the bar, mixing drinks, was a tall man with jet black hair. The black t-shirt he wore was snug fitting to say the least, defining the muscles on his arms and, as he turned around, Bella's mouth went dry. He was hot!

"Well, hello there, ladies," the black haired hottie said. "What can I get you?"

Even though he was asking them both, his eyes were glued to Bella.

"I'll take a Shirley Temple. Please and thank you!" Rosalie said, smiling like a buffoon. "Can you add an extra temple to it please?"

_I swear to God, how can one person have so much air between their ears? _

As Bella sat with her head turned in Rosalie's direction, trying to figure out where the nearest clinic was to get the bitch some meds-hopefully to set her right-she didn't hear the bartender talking to her.

"Hello? Miss?"

Bella's eyes snapped forward. "Oh, shit! Sorry. Um, what were you saying?"

"I was saying. You're friend over here…" the bartender began, as his eyes raked over Bella's face down to her lips, "really likes the temples."

"Oh that," Bella said, waving him off. "She's kinda two nails short of a job well done. Just give her something hard. I need her to be mute tonight."

The man laughed. "You got it, sweetheart. If mute is what you want, mute is what you'll get." The wink the hottie gave Bella didn't go unnoticed.

Bella turned in her bar stool, looking around at the party goers. Some were dancing and some were sitting at tables off to the left side of the bar eating what looked like chips, dips, and a wide variety of finger foods.

"Here ya go," the man behind the bar said to Rosalie. "Enjoy!"

Rosalie perked up, setting her cell phone on the bar top, tilting her head to the side, looking at the drink quizzically. She had the look of deer caught in headlights. "It's _so_ pretty! What is it?"

"It's called an Adios Motherfucker. After this one, you'll be on your way to Snockersville, honey."

Rosalie gave the blue concoction another go over with wide eyes, licked her lips, and then looked at Bella. "Where's Snockersville?"

The bartender laughed at this, shaking his head from side to side in either disbelief or confusion over the bubbly, air headed blonde in front of him.

Bella placed her hand on her assistants shoulder. "It's not too far from here. Drink up and I'll show ya."

"Okie dokie, artichokie," Rosalie said, bringing the blue goodness to her lips, taking a generous slug. "Holy Cow! This stuff is good!"

"Glad ya like it, Rosalie. Now drink up," Bella said, patting the woman on the back. "There's more where that came from."

"And for you, sweetheart?" the bartender asked, throwing Bella a sexy wink.

"Hmm? Let me get a…"

Before she could continue, a familiar, booming voice spoke up behind her.

"Get her whatever she wants, Jake. The tab's on me!"_._

As soon as Bella turned around, she was met with big arms and an even bigger smile. "Well, don't we look chipper?"

"Ah, yes, my little bean sprout. We are ecstatic."

"I take it your brother's home?" Bella asked.

"Sure is. Taking a shower and should be here real soon," Emmett said.

Bella and Emmett talked about the bar's reconstruction for a bit, while Jake the bartender made Bella a drink. By this time, Rosalie was face deep in her empty glass of Motherfucker.

"Can I have another?" The sound of Rosalie's voice next to Bella immediately perked Emmett's ears. "Bella these are soooo gooood! You should really try one."

The laugh that ripped from Bella's lips was guttural as she watched her friends eyes glass over and heard a few hiccups escape her mouth.

"And who is this lovely creature?" Emmett asked, skimming his eyes over Rosalie.

_Was that a twinkle, Emmett?_

"This is my friend slash assistant, Rosalie," Bella said, making the introductions. "Rosalie, this is the owner of the bar, Emmett."

"Well hello, friend slash assistant Rosalie," Emmett greeted, extending his hand. "I'm Emmett Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rosalie extended her hand. "Hello. It's nice to meet you too."

_Did she just blush?_

"Here's your drink, sweetheart," Jake the bartender said.

"What is it?"

"Sex on the Beach," Jake said, adding a pearly white smile.

"Hmm…that's one I've never had before." Bella was flirting and she knew it. It had been a long time since a man had showed any interest in her. This was fun and she was enjoying herself.

"So Bella," Jake said, grinning like an idiot. "You're husband gonna join you tonight?"

"I'm not married."

"Boyfriend?"

"Don't have one of them either."

Bella swore she heard him mutter "lucky for me" under his breath. Well, that was before Emmett piped in.

"Don't even think about it, Black. This one's strictly off limits," he said, throwing an arm around Bella. "B is here on business. Besides, I got someone else in mind to introduce her to while she's here."

"Alright, alright," Jake said, sticking his hands in the air, before leaning in towards Bella and whispering, "But if that doesn't work out for ya, you know where to find me."

"Back off wolf boy," Emmett poked.

Jake laughed at his friend.

"Jake here plays for the Forks summer football team. They're called the Wolf Pack. And they're pretty damn good, too."

"Jake!" Someone called from the other end of the bar. "I need some beer, man!"

"Duty calls," Jake said with another wink to Bella, heading off to take care of the patron.

As Bella sat watching Emmett and Rosalie make googlie eyes at each other a thunderous earthquake of cheers and hollers came from the entrance of the bar. A montage of "Welcome Home, bro" to "We've missed you so much" could be heard floating through the air.

Emmett's head tore away from Rosalie, a knowing look plastered across his face.

"He's here," Emmett breathed. "My baby brother's here."

Bella watched as Emmett bounded across the room, ramming his large body against the man she assumed was his brother. It was a sentimental and heartwarming scene as the two brothers exchanged hugs and stood for photos that some of the other party goers requested.

Bella couldn't see the other man's face. What she did notice was his hair. It was the same color as the man at the airport this afternoon.

"So, how ya doing over there, Rosalie?" Bella asked.

Rosalie's head twirled towards Bella, her eyes bloodshot as she swayed a bit on her stool.

_Oh Christ! _"Are you okay, Rosalie?"

Rosalie slowly shook her head from side to side as she blew air in her cheeks, making herself look like a fat ass chipmunk. It didn't escape Bella's notice that her assistant was turning green at the gills.

Shit! Shit! Shit! "C'mon, Rosalie, we need to go," Bella said, waving towards Jake. "Yo, bartender! Here's a twenty for the drinks. Goldilocks, here, is looking pretty shitty. I think she needs to consult the porcelain thrown!"

Jake barked out a laugh, waving of Bella's money. "Drinks are free tonight," he said, looking at Rosalie's fucked up demeanor. "Go on. Go take care of your friend." Jake smiled at Bella slipping her a small piece of paper. "Call me some time. Just, um, don't tell Emmett. He might feel the need to cute my balls off."

Bella smiled at Jake, as a small blush began to creep up her neck, thinking about how nice the guy seemed. _Maybe I should take him up on his offer._ Then again, it could just be the liquor talking.

"Thanks Jake," Bella said, stuffing the paper in her pants pocket, and lopping her arm through Rosalie's as to steady her friend. "Could you do me a favor and tell Emmett that I had to get Roudy Rosie out of here?"

"We'll do," Jake said, winking sexily at her. "Call me, Bella."

Smiling at Jake and gripping on to Rosalie, Bella made her way to the exit of the bar when she heard a loud boisterous voice boom behind her. _Crap!_

"Bella! Bella!" Emmett called out to her, weaving through the crowd. "Wait! Bella, Wait!"

Right after slipping through the exit door, Emmett came barreling out behind the two women.

"Hey, Emmett. Sorry but, um, I gotta get this party animal outta here before she blows her load everywhere."

Emmett looked from Bella to Rosalie, noticing that Bella wasn't shitting when she said that her friend looked sick. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he said, running his hand over his head. "Shit, I really, really wanted to introduce you to my brother. I'm sure I could find him real quick," he said in almost a panic.

"Maybe some other time, Hulk." Bella shoved Rosalie in the car and looked back to Emmett, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Let me at least call you a cab," said Emmett.

"I'm good. Only had one drink. Besides, I'd hate to have to pay extra for a cab in numbnuts over here throws up in it," Bella said, sliding into the driver's seat. "Don't worry, Hulk, I'm as sober as a nun."

"Alrighty, B," Emmett said, looking back at the bar door as if trying to find someone. "Well, do you think we could get together tomorrow? Maybe have lunch? I'd like to talk shop with you, if you have some time. Here's my cell number."

"Got it. Thanks," Bella said, slipping yet another piece of paper into her pants pocket.

Emmett was peering into the driver's side of the car. "Blondie really can't handle her liquor, _can she_?" he said with his brow perched.

"That's an understatement," Bella said playfully, looking over at Rosalie. "Oh God! Do not throw up in here, Rose! Emmett, I gotta go! Talk to you later!"

Before Emmett could speak another word, Bella threw the car in reverse and barreled out of the parking lot, screeching tires as she pulled out on to the street.

The sound of a door shutting broke Emmett's gaze away from Bella's car as it disappeared down Main Street.

"Damn, I was looking everywhere for you. What the hell, Em?"

"Uh, hey, I was just getting some air," said Emmett.

"So, where's this pretty thing you want me to meet?"

"Yeah, about that. She had to go, bro. Her friend was getting sick," Emmett said glumly.

"Well, fuck. That sucks big hairy sacks."

Emmett looked to his left and shook his head. "Dude. Hairy sacks? I think you've been around dick for too long," he shuttered. "We need to get you laid soon."

"Whatever, Em. It's just good to be home. I've missed this place."

Emmett wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulder. "I know. It's good to have you home, Edward."

"It's good to be home, big brother."

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell, Bella? Really? Your Squints was right there, girlfriend! Ugh!<strong>

**I know some of you would like to spear me with pitch forks right about and that's why it's good that you are there and I am here...(Smiles sweetly)**

**Well, I may not get another chapter of this story up until after Christmas. Sad, I know. My kiddos will be on vacation and it will be a very busy time. **

**Just in case, I hope you all have a very, very Merry Christmas!**

**Until next time...**

**OzellaMarie  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Waking up the following morning, Bella found herself alone in her old bedroom at Charlie's house. Last night after Rosalie's drunken debacle, Bella had driven them both straight to the house, wishing on every star and to any spiritual being that would listen that Rosalie wouldn't toss her cookies in the rental car. Luckily for Bella, all Rosalie had done was snore like a drunken hussy that had been rode hard and put away wet.<p>

As she lay in her bed, Bella thought of the previous night and how nice it was to be in such a laid back atmosphere with people that were easy going enough to hang out with. It had been so long since she'd found herself letting loose and having a good time. She giggled at the thought of Rosalie's drunken behavior the night before, wondering how in the hell she'd even managed to get the intoxicated blonde into the car to begin with.

Thoughts of Emmett Cullen raced through her mind. He was a nice enough guy, laid back and good looking but he wasn't actually her type. He seemed more like the big brother she never had. She'd watched his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Rosalie and, for a second, Bella wondered if there was a potential match within the two. Even though she wasn't the matchmaker type, it was something she'd definitely have to look into.

She briefly pondered over Emmett's bartender, Jake. His tight, muscular frame was a sight to see. He seemed sweet and at the same time there was something about him that Bella couldn't seem to put her finger on. She'd have a go of that one later.

Then her thoughts went to Emmett's brother. She remembered how adamant Emmett was about her meeting him. She wasn't sure what the big deal was all about but it seemed important enough to Emmett. She would rectify the situation soon.

The house seemed eerily quiet as Bella made her way down the stairs until the sound of loud clanking boomed from the kitchen. Bella made quick work of the stairs in search of the offending noise, pulling the ties of her robe snug around her waist.

As she rounded the corner, she found Charlie and Rosalie in the kitchen. Both of them were elbows deep in ingredients that had more than likely been pulled from the cabinets and the refrigerator. Rosalie was standing in front of the counter trying to peel potatoes with a butter knife while Charlie was examining a measuring cup like his life was currently depending on it. The scene was extremely laughable.

"Morning, Bells." Charlie hadn't bothered to look over at Bella as he continued to visually molest the measuring cup. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah, Bella, how did you sleep? You snore really, _really_ loudly." Rosalie giggled at her assessment, as she continued to massacre the poor potato she was gripping. "Thought you were going to suck me in."

Sharing a bed with Rosalie wasn't Bella's idea of a good night either. The woman's knees and elbows made contact with certain parts of Bella's anatomy throughout the night. She was thankful knowing that her boobs and vagina were still intact.

"Yeah, well, I would've slept pretty stinkin' good if Jackie Chan over there hadn't tried to karate chop me all night," Bella said, eyeing Rosalie and slipping into one of the dining chairs. "What are the two of you doing in here anyway? If you aren't careful, you might burn the joint down."

Charlie sat the infuriating cup down on the countertop. "Well, while you were still sawing logs, your friend Emmett called. His family invited us over for a barbeque this afternoon and, well, I accepted for all of us."

Ever since the death of her mother, Bella hadn't seen much life in her father. Charlie hadn't, in the last several days, wanted to do much that involved the outside world or human contact for that matter. He had kept himself sheltered, behind the four walls of his home, away from anything that might warrant a tinge of sadness. So, to say that Bella was shocked at his willingness to be around people was an understatement.

"You did?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Charlie answered, going back to his work of the infamous measuring cup. "Thought it was time to break out of this dismal place and see some life for once. Your mother wouldn't want me staying home."

A smile played on Bella's face. Charlie was right. Renee wouldn't want him to stay cooped up in the house. She'd want him to be out and about just like they'd done so many times before.

"So, what time's this shindig?" Bella asked as she got up from her seat and moved toward the coffee pot.

Charlie eyed the clock that sat above the table. "Noon."

"And what is it the two of you are," she paused, looking at Charlie and Rosalie, "doing?"

With a butter knife in one hand and a potato in the other, Rosalie huffed. "We are _trying_ to make a potato salad but this knife sucks. I just don't get it," she said, shaking her head.

Bella had decided to put them both out of their current misery and take over the task at hand. Sending Rosalie out of the kitchen to go get ready and telling Charlie to do the same, Bella took over, making quick work of the salad and even having enough time to whip up a chocolate pudding pie.

By eleven o' clock, Bella was showered and dressed. She had decided that casual dress would do just fine, wearing a white cotton t-shirt, a pair of low-rise jeans, and her black and white Chucks. She threw her hair in a ponytail, glazed her lips with her favorite strawberry lip gloss, and applied a smidge of mascara. Bella had never been the make-up wearing type so a little was good enough for her. Besides, who was she going to impress?

Rosalie, on the other hand, looked like she'd just stepped out of an issue of Cosmo with her blonde locks curled to perfection and her make-up flawless. It was almost sickening. _Oh, to be that beautiful_.

Charlie was dressed, well, like Charlie. Bella couldn't help but notice that it looked like he had groomed his mustache. She had often wondered if he had a special brush for his lip lizard. Over the years, people had made shushed comments about Charlie's 'Porn Stash'. Yeah, it most definitely is a sight to behold.

The drive to the Cullen's took about fifteen minutes tops. The house was on the west end of town, just off the highway. As they reached the driveway, Bella was amazed at the beauty of it all. The road that led to the house was lined with tall trees that, with no doubt, were older than creation. A brook sat nestled along the right side of the trees, adding to the splendor. Finally reaching the house, if you could call it a house, all sets of eyes were glued to the monstrous palace.

Charlie let out a low whistle as he hugged the steering wheel. "Jesus, this place is something else."

The house was enormous, white and ivory. It stood out brilliantly against the green of the trees and foliage. Bella had seen some grand homes during her career but nothing to this magnitude. Most of her clients lived in penthouses or brownstones. As she thought more on the subject, Bella couldn't remember ever seeing this house as a child.

As Charlie's old red Chevy slid up to the house and parked, Bella caught sight of Emmett barreling out the front double doors. His large frame thundering down the stone steps, exuding with childlike enthusiasm, caused Bella to smile.

"You made it," Emmett said, bounding up to the truck. "Wow," he said, pausing to take in the dilapidated Chevy, "this is some, um, machine."

Charlie smirked as Bella looked over at him. "Yeah, this is my Dad's baby," Bella said, elbowing Charlie.

"Yeah, well, she's given me some pretty good years," Charlie admitted, patting the dash lovingly.

After making the necessary introductions, Bella's train of thought whipped back to the day Charlie bought Big Red. The day he brought it home, she and her Squints were sitting in the front yard of her house, watching as Big Red putted up the street, taking residence in the driveway, jerking Charlie a few times before backfiring.

"What a bucket."

"Shh…don't let him hear you say that."

"Why not? He should know that he bought a bucket."

"What's crawled up your butt, Squints?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Try telling me that without lying."

"It's nothing, Peaches."

"If you say so."

"I'm failing math."

"How?"

"Like I said, I'm failing math. Simple."

"You need some help getting your grade up? You know I'm a wiz at it."

"Yeah, probably."

"Cool. We'll get you back up there."

"Thanks, Peaches."

"Anytime, Squints."

"The truck is still a bucket."

"I know."

Snapping back to the now, Bella watched as Emmett's attention was cast in Rosalie's direction as he opened the passenger side door and helped Rosalie out. The spark of interest was evident on both of their features. The day was sure to get interesting.

"How are you doing, Rosie?" Emmett asked, taking Rosalie's hand as she slid from the truck.

A noticeable blush swept across Rosalie's cheeks. "I'm doing well. Thank you."

"I hope you don't mind me calling you Rosie," Emmett said still holding on to Rosalie's hand. "You don't, do you?"

"No, no, I like it. I like it," Rosalie admitted, smiling at Emmett.

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes as she got out of Big Red. Charlie walked over to Bella's side and the four of them made their way up the stone steps. Bella couldn't help but notice a few expensive cars sitting off to the right of the parking area. A black Mercedes was parked in front of the three car garage with the license plate reading '#1 Doc'. Bella wasn't sure who the car belonged to. Another was an extremely large sliver Hummer. Just by the sheer size of the vehicle she was sure that it must belong to Emmett. She highly doubted that he could fit comfortably in something smaller. Sitting next to the Hummer was a sleek, black Harley with silver flecks. The bike was beautiful but that wasn't what caught Bella's attention. Towards the back of the Harley, on the rear fender, were two small spray painted peaches. Right underneath the painted fruit was the word 'Peaches'. It was as if the word smacked Bella in the face. Her heart swelled even though she knew it was over something that clearly had nothing to do with her.

"You coming, B?" Emmett asked, smiling like a buffoon. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bella closed her eyes, shaking the thought from her head. "You could say that."

As the four of them entered the Cullen home, Bella was even more stunned at the enormity and the grandeur. Bella walked slowly through the foyer, searching over the paintings that hung on the walls, noticing one by a very well known Van Gough. Sculptures covered end tables that seemed to derive from far away countries that Bella had yet to discover. The walls through the home were cream with the trimmings a mint green which made the home feel cozy and welcoming. The long hand spun silk window coverings were breathtaking, reaching the floor and tied back with silk bindings.

The furniture was so opulent Bella was certain that it wasn't meant to be sat in. She was sure that Emmett's parents forgot to cover it all with plastic just to preserve its beauty.

As Bella reveled in the magnificence of the Cullen home a voice came from the kitchen. "And who do we have here?"

A middle-aged man with blonde hair rounded the corner of the kitchen, wiping his hands on the front of the apron he donned which read 'Kiss The Cook'.

"Hey, Dad," Emmett replied, walking up to the man, gesturing with his hand, "this is Bella, her dad, Charlie, and her friend, Rosalie. This is my dad, Carlisle." Emmett motioned to the man.

A look of recognition flashed over Carlisle's face as he looked at Bella. It didn't escape her notice as Emmett's brows crinkled and he shook his head at his father.

Carlisle softly smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and welcome to our home. Charlie, care for a beer? I was just getting the meat marinated for the grill."

Charlie's ears perked up. "Thanks. That'd be great."

As both men retreated back to the kitchen Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella made their way to the backyard. Stepping on to the covered back patio, Bella was taken aback at the vast space. Trees were lined around the perimeter as if to keep prying eyes from sneaking a peek. A large pool sat in the middle of the yard with lounge chairs lining the sides with tiki torches softly lit. Off to the far right of the pool was a man made cove with a waterfall that cascaded over the front of it, blocking out any view that spectators might have. The rock design at the back of the pool was beautiful with small palm trees and exotic plants nestled between the rocks. At the left of the pool was a large Jacuzzi that was already warmed and bubbling. Bella was quickly sorry she hadn't brought a swim suit with her to enjoy the water. It wasn't often that Washington was graced with such warm weather.

"This place is amazing," Bella said, taking a seat at the patio table. "Did your mother decorate the house?"

Emmett smiled, leaning back in his seat. "Nah. She brought some hoity toity in from Italy."

"It's beautiful," Bella admitted, not knowing, even with all of her experience, if she could have done a better job.

"Thanks, B. I'm sure Mom would love to hear you say that. Especially coming from a well-know designer like yourself." Emmett tipped his beer towards Bella. "I checked into some of your work. You're good."

"Yeah, Bella is awesome at what she does. She's really, really good with colors," Rosalie offered.

At Rosalie's words, Bella silently went back in time as her memories flooded her once more.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Painting my bedroom."

"Your mom and dad are going to let us paint your room?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because, Peaches. We've never painted a bedroom before."

"Well, Squints. We're painting my bedroom."

"What color?"

"Cotton candy and cream."

"Cotton who? And what?"

"Cotton candy and cream. Um, Pink and white?"

"So, it's going to look like carnival food exploded in your bedroom?"

"Shut up, Squints, and take a brush. We've got some painting to do."

Bella smiled as the memory of she and her Squints splattered in pink paint flitted across her mind. She remembered as her mother walked into a pink catastrophe. The walls ended up with splashes and streaks of pink much to her mother's horror. Luckily for Squints, the pink paint washed out of his hair with a few scrubs.

"Where's the restroom, Emmett?" Bella asked, feeling the three beers she had already consumed hit her bladder like a freight train.

"Down the hall, from the foyer, and to the right."

After using the restroom, Bella made her way down the hallway and stopped dead in her tracks. Lining one of the walls was a cluster of framed photos. One of them screamed out to her, drawing her closer. Cased in a small frame was a picture of a bronzed haired little boy and a rosy cheeked young girl. Both were covered in mud from head to toe. The boy was holding a fishing pole in one hand with his other arm draped over the little girl's shoulder while she held onto a collection of fish in her right hand.

Bella clasped a free hand over her mouth and felt as tears pricked at her lids. She delicately ran her fingertips down the faded photo remembering that day very vividly.

"I caught more than you did, Squints."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"There's five fish, Peaches."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, I caught three of them."

"No, Squints. I caught three and you caught two."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Then you cheated!"

"Squints, how can I cheat at fishing? You can't. That's how."

"Whatever, Peaches."

"Don't be a sore fisherman, Squints."

"I'm not, Peaches."

"Good."

"You have mud in your ears."

"Thanks, Squints. Oh, you have some in your nose."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears dissolve down her cheeks when a burst of acknowledgment racked through her body. Grabbing the photo from the hook on the wall, Bella swiped at the tears and made her way down the hall. She needed answers.

As she round the corner, going back into the living room, she heard unfamiliar voices coming from the kitchen. It was a male and female voice that she hadn't heard before.

"There you are," Charlie sighed, raising a hand up to Bella's shoulder, slowly nudging her backwards. "I think we need to talk outside."

Bella crinkled her brows in confusion. She wondered momentarily if Charlie had gone mad. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Um, nothing, Bells," Charlie said, glancing over his shoulder, a look of concern stretching across his face. "I just need to speak to you…out front. It's important."

Bella wasn't sure what had come over Charlie. But, whatever it was, it would have to wait. She needed to speak to Emmett and ask why his family had a photo of her and Squints on the wall.

"Can this wait, Dad? I _really_ need to talk to Emmett."

Pushing past Charlie and giving him a reassuring smile, Bella made her way to the patio doors. Charlie had tried once again to gain Bella's attention to no avail. As soon as Bella stepped onto the patio deck her breath caught in her throat.

They both stood, staring at one another. No one spoke as five pairs of eyes took in the scene before them.

Still clutching the framed photo, a flood of emotions toppled Bella, slowly spilling down her spine, reaching her toes as a set of green eyes stared back at her and a messy head a bronzed hair poked out in every direction. Quickly, the entire world had disappeared. It was just she and him now looking at each other in wonderment, elation, and a tinge of heartbreak.

A whimper was heard off in the distance but Bella didn't bother looking to see where it had come from. She was transfixed on the man in front of her.

A crashing sound boomed from Bella's feet as the framed photo dropped from her clutches, shattering glass around her covered toes as she threw her hands up to her mouth. Tears slid down her cheeks as she took in the man in front of her. He was no longer the boy she remembered. He was grown. His face wasn't dirty and his clothes weren't full of mud. He was beautiful, more beautiful than she'd remembered all those years ago. But, even after all the lost years, her Squints was still visible.

"Peaches?" the man said. "Peaches, is that _you_?"

Bella sucked in a sharp intake of air as she heard the nickname her dear, sweet Squints had called her so many years earlier.

Bella continued to stand with her mouth agape as she raked her eyes over each and every one of the man's beautiful features, trying to find the young boy she left behind over a decade ago.

"Squints?" she said with a shaky breath. "Edward?"

"You, me best friends forever. Ever and ever, best friends forever," he said.

"Ditto." Bella's hand instinctively flew up to her mouth and, as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks, her body silently shook. "Oh my God…I…holy shit…I can't…" she stammered not able to form a coherent sentence.

Edward was before her in three strides. In one swift movement he grabbed her hips in his large hands, pulling her close to his chest, as he kissed her forehead, lifting her in his arms, sweeping her literally off her feet.

"I can't believe it's really you, Peaches," his voice shook and cracked. Sniffling back tears, he burrowed his nose into her hair.

Time seemed to stop as Edward held Bella, his Peaches, tightly in his arms. He had never thought in a million years that he'd ever see her again. But, there she was. And she was beautiful. A grown woman. Not the little girl he'd dreamt about for so many years. His best friend.

Over the years, Edward had wondered how Bella looked all grown up. He wondered how life had treated her, if she'd gotten married, if she'd had any children and most of all, if she'd thought about him the way he'd thought about her. He had done a web search of her name a few years earlier, but came up empty handed. He had searched for her in Arizona but nothing came of it. It was as if she'd dropped off the face of the earth. He had barely found out that Renee had passed away with his mother telling him that they buried her in Forks, but never mentioning that Bella was still in town. His parents had missed the funeral since they were on vacation in Italy.

When Bella left Forks about a decade earlier, it had left a sour taste in his mouth and an empty feeling in his chest. But here she was and, he was holding her. He was finally with his Peaches.

Edward reluctantly placed Bella on her feet, noticing her body shake with emotion. He placed his hands on her face and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes, the same caring eyes he remembered as a young boy. He stared at her, taking her in, realizing just how beautiful his Peaches had become. As kids, Bella was a tomboy, always wanting to get them both in some grungy situations. But, now she was anything but a tomboy. The realization hit Edward like a ton of bricks. Bella was a beautiful, grown woman and his body didn't relent at letting him know.

"It's really you," he said, cupping her cheeks. "You're really here." Tears silently slid down his cheeks.

Bella screwed her eyes shut listening to the sound of his silky voice. "Is this real?" she whispered.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Edward whispered to his Peaches. "Peaches, please, look at me."

As Bella's lashes fluttered open, Edward's breath caught in his throat. He melted, looking into her big, brown, soft eyes. It was as if he could swim lazily in their chocolate sweetness. His heart clenched at the sight of a tear slipping from one of them.

"_This_," Edward muttered in a shaky breath, looking between the two of them, "is very real. _I_ am very real."

Instantly, Edward's stomach flipped and flopped as Bella's soft, small hands connected with the skin on his face. He closed his eyes, reveling in the simple touch of her fingertips, wishing like hell they didn't have an audience and giving a shit less that they did all at the same time.

Edward fixed his eyes shut as Bella traced his features with her fingertips, starting with his brows and ending with his jaw. He still couldn't believe that the beautiful woman in front of him was his Peaches and, at the same time, thanking the stars above that it was. Quickly, he was swept back in his memories.

"You cut your hair."

"Yeah. Mom said it was about time."

"I liked it better all shaggy the way it was."

"I could give a crap less about my hair, Peaches. It's just hair."

"I guess. But I still liked it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do girls care about that kind of stuff?"

"I dunno."

"Well, you just said that you liked it. You must care about those things."

"Not with everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really care about that with _everyone_, Squints."

"But you do with me?"

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"You're hard to read sometimes, Peaches."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, you really liked my hair better the other way?"

"Yeah. You looked cute like that."

"Cute?"

"You know what I mean."

"Hmm."

At the time, Edward wasn't too sure what his Peaches had meant. He never looked at her as anything but a best friend. Growing up together, Edward always thought of Bella as a confidant, a person that he could run to with whatever issues he was having and know that she'd always be there for him. But now? Well, he was seeing her in a different light and, he liked it.

Edward had the impulsive urge to smash his lips against hers, as she slowly ran her fingertip across his bottom one, and show her just how much he'd missed her. Thinking against it, he swiftly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I've missed you so, _so_ fucking much."

"I… …I…oh God …I've miss you too, Squints."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. The moment you all have been waiting for. I hope I did this chapter justice with the build-up of the reunion. <strong>

**Thank you to all of you that have rec'd, reviewed, and put this on your favorites and alerts lists. You all amaze me!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year!**

**Until next time…**

**OzellaMarie**


End file.
